This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a shoulder strap for a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,703 to T. J. Izzo discloses a dual shoulder strap for a golf bag. This dual shoulder strap includes first and second strap members having their outer end portions connected to the golf bag at spaced locations. The strap members have inner end portions formed of flexible webbing material which are sewn together over a relatively broad area to provide them with additional stiffness at a location where the strap members are attached to the golf bag. The additional stiffness of these inner end portions of the strap members causes them to extend away from the golf bag in a raised position when the golf bag is placed on the ground. This allows a golfer to more easily grasp the shoulder strap and pick up the golf bag.
The present invention provides a shoulder strap for use in combination with a golf bag which has a generally tubular body with a longitudinal axis and an open top end. The shoulder strap includes a strap member having an upper end coupled to the body proximate the open top end thereof. A pair of attachment straps extend from a lower end of the strap member for attaching the lower end of the strap member to the body at a location spaced from the open top end thereof and for holding the shoulder strap in a standing position where it extends laterally from the body. Stiffener means are provided at the lower end of the strap member for maintaining the shoulder strap in the standing position.
An annular groove may be formed in the body at the attachment location, and the attachment straps are wrapped around the body in opposite directions and disposed within the annular groove. Buckle means connect the attachment straps to each other to attach the shoulder strap to the body with the lower end of the strap member extending from the annular groove in a generally perpendicular attitude relative to the longitudinal axis of the body.
Securing means may also be provided on the lower end of the strap member and in the annular groove of the body for preventing rotational movement of the strap member lower end relative to the body. The strap member has a blunt edge formed on its lower end which is pulled into a bifurcated shape that straddles a ridge on the body when the attachment straps are wrapped around the body. Fastener means may be mounted on the blunt edge of the strap member lower end and in the annular groove atop the body ridge so that, when the fastener means is fastened, the lower end of the strap member is held against rotational movement about the body.
One embodiment of the stiffener means comprises a foam pad encased within a fabric cover. The foam pad is folded back upon itself at the lower end of the strap member to provide a double thickness of foam which maintains the shoulder strap in the standing position. Another embodiment of the stiffener means comprises a rod having a pair of legs shaped to provide the rod with an elongated upper end that is disposed in the lower end of the strap member. The pair of legs are configured to provide the rod with a bifurcated lower end which extends from the lower end of the strap member. The bifurcated lower end of the rod lies within the annular groove and straddles the body.